Move
by Crystal Daishi
Summary: There were so many things that separated Hibari from the person he was interested in. Sometimes, he vaguely wondered that if he hadn't become famous things would have turned out differently- but even he knew that something stupid would have gotten in his way. 1827. Famous!Hibari. Student!Tsuna. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Move**

**Summary: **There were so many things that separated Hibari from the person he was interested in. Sometimes, he vaguely wondered that if he hadn't become famous things would have turned out differently- but even he knew that something stupid would have gotten in his way. 1827. Famous!Hibari. Student!Tsuna. AU.

* * *

**Chapter One**

As the raven-haired teen known as Hibari Kyoya stepped out into the fresh air, he was instantly greeted by screams of happiness by fans and the flashes from cameras, along with the usual questioning.

"Kyoya-san, we heard you're planning on releasing a new album soon, care to have a short interview so we can let your fans know about it?"

"Kyoya! Is it true that you turned down yet another marriage proposal suggested by your parents?"

"Have you recovered? Supposedly your tour in America was cancelled due to illness!"

He could hear questions being shot at him from all angles, causing his head to pound as his producer, Dino Cavallone, ushered him along, into the safe confines of _Cavallone Studios_, where the noise finally died down as the doors shut. With a low sigh, Hibari was quick to shrug his guitar case of his back and throw himself down on the closest sofa, rubbing his temples in irritation.

"Ahaha, still as popular as ever, Kyoya," Dino commented, already moving to get painkillers to soothe the irritable teens headache. "It shows they missed you though. All your fans were worried when they heard you cancelled the rest of your tour in America due to illness."

"It was the flu Cavallone," he muttered in response, sitting up before taking the painkillers offered to him, downing them down with water. "Of course, I would have still performed if _someone _hadn't made me stay in bed."  
Dino raised his hands defensively.

"It's not my fault I want you to care more about your health! You really should relax a bit though," Dino closed his eyes and sighed. "It's true that being so well-known at a young age has its consequences, but damn..."

Hibari had chosen to ignore him at this point, brushing his hair away from his eyes as he unzipped his guitar case and pulled it out, strumming a few strings before beginning to tune it, listening carefully.

"The only thing that bothers me is the crowding," Hibari spoke quietly, turning the tuning keys and strumming again. "And the fact they seemingly know anything. But I'd rather deal with those herbivores than my parents."

Dino merely gave him a silent stare before flipping his phone out, sending a message before turning to leave.

"I'll go get a room arranged for you Kyoya, just... stay here." With that, he left, causing Hibari to stop strumming and then smirk before he placed his guitar back in its case before going through the small should bag Dino had brought in with him, pulling out a hoodie before leaving the building through the back entrance. He managed to walk past all his fans with the hood up, most people assuming he was just a passer-by.

Dino would probably have a go at him later, but he wanted to at least have some time alone before he got piled on with work.

* * *

Sitting in probably the most avoided corner of the first café he came across, Hibari was quite happy that the place was quiet and that no one had recognized who he was at all. On the way he'd picked up a notepad and was scribbling random lyrics- his attention only being brought away from it when he noticed someone standing next to him.

"Ano... can I get you anything...?" Hibari glanced up, being careful to keep his hood up before relaxing slightly, noting it was a male waiter who was probably younger than him. "I didn't really want to disturb you since you seemed to be focusing..."

Hibari was in the middle of staring at unruly brown hair and tired caramel eyes before he looked away, speaking quietly.

"Just tea." Hibari could tell he was getting a surprised look from the boy, yet he resisted the urge to shoot him a look. "Don't hurry with it though."  
The boy nodded before walking off, leaving Hibari alone to his thoughts for a few moments before returning after a few minutes, holding a tray full of tea, which caused Hibari to stare at it questioningly.

"Eh... I thought you might like to try a few different ones since you never really specified..." the boy then shook his head, before smiling happily. "But don't worry, I won't charge any extra."

The tray was put down in front of him, Hibari listening as each was pointed out and then named.

"This one is Kocha. This one Sencha... Gyokuro..." he then trailed off before furrowing his brow. "Ah... maybe I made too much..."

"It's fine he-" Hibari had to cut himself off as he sighed. "Anyway, you shouldn't have gone through all the bother."

The other could only beam happily, his tired eyes lighting up slightly as he looked thoughtful.

"Maman always told me to go out of my way to try and make someone happy- and you seemed a bit- um... agitated when you came in-"

"Agitated?"

"Etto... you know... when you came in there was a lot of people hanging around. I think the town is mobbed since someone famous returned from another country... don't remember who it was though..."

Hibari almost felt like pointing out that he was sitting _right in front _of him, but decided against it- not knowing what his reaction would be. He turned his attention back to the lyrics, looking slightly irked as he moved his hands to scrap it- yet paused when the brunette stopped him, seemingly reading it.

"It's rude to read without asking."

"G-Gomen! It caught my attention..." he then smiled before pointing pointing at the lyrics and speaking softly. "And I don't see why you're tossing it away! The lyrics are fine- you just need to slow it down a bit... and..."

Hibari silenced him before handing the pen over to him, just to see what changes he would make, his attention going back to the tea in front of him. It was a few moments later that the raven-haired teen sighed, taking a glance at the other male and then at the lyrics.

"What's your name?" he asked, noting that the other was focused on the task at hand. "You seem to someone who'd be pretty good at composing."  
"Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi," he then smiled happily. "I study music part-time."

"Why not full time?"

"Eh? Well... I was going to... but I didn't want Maman running the café all alone... We don't really make enough money to hire another worker..." Tsuna merely smiled, looking content. "It just means I need to wait a bit longer. I'm hoping one day I can be a songwriter... you know?"

Hibari was silent, taking the lyrics back and reading them over before humming the tune Tsuna had made for it, raising an eyebrow in slight surprise before getting to his feet, grabbing the others arm.

"You're coming with me," he stated, before tugging the other along. "I want you to meet my boss."

Tsuna was blinking rapidly as he tried to pull away, looking confused at Hibari's sudden want to go.

"W-Wait! You don't even know who I am! You just met me-"

"I know potential when I see it herbivore," Hibari spoke bluntly, before looking at the brunette. "Like I said, I'm taking you to see my boss."

"I can't leave with someone I barely know! And I can't leave the café without telling Maman-"

Hibari then let go of Tsuna's arm, shooting him a look from under his hood before he reached up and pulled it down, his raven hair slightly messy. His eyes were narrowed.

"Hibari Kyoya. A singer contracted under Cavallone Studios," he spoke, his irritation showing. "Most herbivores get tossed aside, not having enough talent. I'll admit that I don't know how well you can work- but this here..."

He then looked at the notepad before a small smirk appeared on his face.

"You crafted my lyrics into something better within mere minutes."

Tsuna stumbled in shock, clearly not believing who was standing right in front of him before sitting down quickly, Hibari pulling his hood back up quickly before anyone saw him, listening to the soft mumbles come from the brunette in front of him.

"This can't be happening... probably dreaming... yeah... dreaming..."

Hibari could only bring himself to smirk then.

"You're definitely not dreaming, Tsunayoshi. Now are you coming or not?"

And then there was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Move**

**Summary: **There were so many things that separated Hibari from the person he was interested in. Sometimes, he vaguely wondered that if he hadn't become famous things would have turned out differently- but even he knew that something stupid would have gotten in his way. 1827. Famous!Hibari. Student!Tsuna. AU.

**A/N: **Lyrics used from the song 'Crash' by _Fit For Rivals_. I take no credit for it.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

With his mother cheering him on and practically shoving him out the café door, Tsuna didn't have much of a choice but to go with Hibari- never would he want to witness how easily the raven-haired teen could make Nana's heart melt with fondness just by being _polite_.

Walking through the backstreet's and ally-way's, Tsuna could now understand why Hibari kept his hood up and hid in the shadows. The amount of people hanging about the area was shocking. The seventeen-year-old didn't think that Hibari was that well known, but after seeing girls screeching his name over and over, he quickly changed his mind.

Hibari took the other through the back entrance, earning a few questioning stares before he turned around, staring at Tsuna calmly.

"Cavallone might seem a bit... doubtful of you when he meets you," he commented quietly. 2But I'll put that herbivore in his place-"

"Kyoya! What did I tell you about wandering off? What if someone had recognized you?" Tsuna's attention was brought onto another male, with wavy blonde locks. He'd managed to pick up that the person wasn't Japanese- or at least fully Japanese, from his accent. "Gah! Never mind that- who is this you brought with you? Someone you know?"

Tsuna was quick to look away when the questioning gaze landed on him, before Hibari speaking for him.

"This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He works in a café not far away from here and is a part-time student studying composition," Hibari spoke calmly. "I wanted him to work under me."

"E-Eh?"

"Kyoya? Are you okay?"

Hibari knew he was going to get this reaction straight away, so he pulled out his notepad before handing them over to Dino calmly.

"These were lyrics that I wrote. I was planning on casting them aside- but Tsunayoshi got his hands on it before I could and edited it," Hibari then let a lazy smirk cross his face. "I can't believe that a student still learning could make me change my mind."

Dino was staring at the lyrics before glancing at Tsuna, a sudden smile crossing his face as he laughed, handing the notepad back to Hibari. It made Tsuna assume the worst, causing him to bow his head- yet what the blonde-haired male said next surprised him.

"Kyoya can seemingly see talent within an instant! I never thought I'd see the day-" it wasn't long before Dino was sprawled across the floor, Hibari hitting him on the head with his guitar. Tsuna then noted that he didn't want to piss the raven-haired teen off any time soon. "A-Ahhh..."

"I'll be taking Tsunayoshi to the practise rooms," he then nudged his supposed boss' on the side softly with his foot. "I suggest you get some ice for your head herbivore."

With that, he grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him off, the brunette stuttering the whole way before he was shoved in a room, his complaints and worries about Dino coming to a halt as he looked around himself.

The room was fairly large, with various instruments and recording equipment lining the walls- but what caught the brunette's attention was the maple wood piano by the window, his eyes lighting up as he rushed over to it and ran his fingers off the keys, noting that it was used quite frequently. He turned his attention back to Hibari, his eyes practically sparkling with joy.

"You act as if you've never seen a piano before." Hibari bluntly stated, watching him with slight amusement, Tsuna looking back at the piano before sitting on the stool.

"Well, I only ever get to play the piano at the college... but I often get stuck with the piano with keys mission or stuck in place..." he tilted his head as he thought about it. "I usually only get to use a good piano if I go early in the morning."

Hibari was now beside him, placing the notepad in front of Tsuna before drawing a seat up beside him, moving raven bangs away from his eyes as he took his guitar out of its case once more and then started strumming quietly.

Tsuna was listening to the strumming silently, before his honey-caramel eyes widened slightly when it was the tune he'd made for the lyrics Hibari wrote. He pressed his fingers on the keys of the piano, pausing for a few moments before then joining in, closing his eyes as he focused.

Hibari seemed pleased, stopping his strumming as he listened to the piano, tapping his foot once every so often. It was only moments later that Hibari had noticed Tsuna was _singing _the lyrics at the same time, choosing to focus on the others voice instead.

"_Don't know where I'm going,_

_Everybody's running, everybody's running,_

_Coming back after all is broken,_

_Everything is burning, no one is returning..."_

Hibari knew that the song was originally meant to be faster than this, yet since Tsuna had slowed it down, it sounded smoother than what he had in his head originally. He noted the younger teen had, by far, a much softer voice than him, yet it was good. If he managed to train his voice a bit more, Hibari could see him actually getting a singing contract himself. Possibly.

"_Step back, step back, everybody step back, step back,_

_It's time to pick up the slack, the slack,_

_You ought to know..."_

He noticed how Tsuna had tweaked the lyrics just slightly, not that he minded too much. It was still a lot better than what he had originally written.

"_Save me,_

_From this wicked person I have become,_

_As the world comes crashing..."_

Closing his slate blue eyes, Hibari tried not to admit to himself he was writing slightly about how he felt. Not that it was that obvious. To any one else, it was just lyrics. Lyrics that he was originally going to scrap. Tsuna had somehow made the song into something that could be perceived differently just from the way he was singing it.

After a few times of verses being repeated, Tsuna had stopped singing, seemingly not having noticed he even started- or that Hibari had stopped playing his guitar- before he looked at the other, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Kyoya-san, what exactly where you thinking about when you wrote this?"

The question startled Hibari slightly, but he kept a calm composure on his face as he held his guitar.

"What exactly was I thinking about when I wrote it? I wasn't thinking anything. It's just lyrics."

Tsuna could only frown, his expression looking confused as he picked up the notepad and read over it once more, before placing it on his lap.

"I don't believe that. Music, in some form or way, has the emotions of the person who made it in it," his caramel-honey eyes flickered slightly, almost appearing to be amber for a moment. "Are you sure you weren't asking for someone to save _you _because _your _world is crashing?"

Someone to save _him_. Someone to prevent _his _world crashing. Someone to save _him _from the person he could possibly become.

_'...Is that really what Tsunayoshi picked up just from reading those lyrics?' _thoughts flowed through Hibari's head- and it ached. It hurt. He didn't like it when it ached and hurt. He never had this problem before. Usually is was easy to block out, easy to ignore, but it was like Tsuna had opened up a floodgate just by asking that question. _'My head...'_

His vision wavered, the room spinning around him as the room very slowly darkened, as if the lights were being dimmed. He could feel himself swaying, yet he kept his foot on the ground, trying to push back what he couldn't.

"Kyoya-san? Are you okay? You've gone really pale and- Kyoya-san!"

Tsuna panicked when the other suddenly passed out, his head connecting with the corner of the piano before hitting the floor. He was quick to move and flip the other on his back, brushing the hair away from his face and biting his lip when he saw the blood trickling down.

"KYOYA-SAN!"

* * *

Tsuna stood by Dino when the ambulance came and took Hibari away, his head bowed and his fists clenched tightly as he tried not to cry. He felt horribly guilty, since he was sure that he could Hibari in that state by pushing him into thinking what he had written.

"I'm sorry Dino-san... it's all my fault..."

"Don't blame yourself Tsuna! He just got sick and passed out from strain probably. He'll be fine by tomorrow probably," Dino tried to cheer the boy up, resting a hand on the brunette's head. "Besides, your probably in shock since it happened so suddenly and-"

"But it is my fault. I pushed him into that state," he replied bitterly, feeling his eyes prick. "I questioned him about the lyrics he wrote a-and then he suddenly got like that when I was asking him what kind of emotion he put into it..."

Dino paused, before he gave Tsuna a weak smile. He knew what had happened- but he couldn't blame Tsuna for it. Tsuna didn't really know anything about Hibari. About his life, about his past, about all the stress he was forced to endure from a day to day business.

Tsuna then pulled away from Dino, before putting on what could possibly be called one of the most fake smiles in the world.  
"I'm going to head home now before Maman gets worried. It was nice meeting you, Dino-san."

He quickly ran off before Dino could get another word in- and before he could see his tears. It was his fault. Why did he have to ask? He should have known there was some form of hidden meaning in the words, yet he should have ignored it. But at least he learned one thing out of it.

He was going to stay as far away as he could from Hibari Kyoya, so he couldn't hurt him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Move**

**Summary: **There were so many things that separated Hibari from the person he was interested in. Sometimes, he vaguely wondered that if he hadn't become famous things would have turned out differently- but even he knew that something stupid would have gotten in his way. 1827. Famous!Hibari. Student!Tsuna. AU.

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait on the chapter. I've been pretty down this past week. Two people close to my family passed away quite suddenly one after the other. One was a close friend, the other was my grandpa. I wasn't planning on writing any time soon, but writing did make me feel a bit better.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

When Hibari woke up, he had to immediately shield his eyes from the lights, a soft growl escaping his throat before he sat up and looked around himself.

White walls. Beeping machines. Bandages around his head. Gas mask on face. What the hell happened?

He slumped back again, his eyes focusing on the white ceiling as his head throbbed, trying to recall what had happened the night before. He could remember coming back from his tour in America, the crowds consisting of his herbivorous female fans and journalists...

Then he sneaked off and went to a small café and met Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He could remember now. He could remember taking Tsuna back to Cavallone Studios and into one of the training rooms... and then...

"_Are you sure you weren't asking for someone to save **you** because **your** world is crashing?"_

_Someone to save **him**. Someone to prevent **his** world crashing. Someone to save **him** from the person he could possibly become._

He clutched his head again, growing irked when he heard the machines beep faster and then heard the door opening, a nurse scuttling in- a worried expression on her face which only irritated Hibari more.

"Are you okay Kyoya-san? Are you in pain? Do you need to pain me-"

"Herbivore, if you don't get this stuff off me I'm going to bite you to death-"

"Kyoya! She was only trying to help!"

Hibari's attention was then brought to Dino, who must have came in not long after her. He could see the relief on his face that he was awake, causing him to pause, before looking at the nurse and muttering an apology as she started to remove all the medical equipment from around him.

"Cavallone. I want out of here. Now." Hibari spoke bluntly, still rubbing his aching head. "What happened to Tsunayoshi?"

"Ah, Tsuna went back home after you were taken away- I think he was pretty upset, kept blaming himself," Dino then sighed before focusing on Hibari. "You really need to get over your past though. If you don't, people will end up finding out about it."

Hibari merely scowled, before nodding his head as he slipped out of bed. His attention was then brought to the window, before he shot Dino a look.

"How long have _they _been there?"

"W-Well... some of your fans have been there ever since you got taken in... the rest came in the early morning...the journalists are after information..." Dino's voice then quietened slightly. "I suggest you don't look at the newspaper either-"

"I'm leaving," he wasn't surprised as Dino nodded and then handed him a new set of clothes, along with a hoodie so that he could hide his face when he left. "I'll return to the Studio soon. I'm assuming you've arranged a place for me to stay?"

Dino nodded once more, knowing there wasn't much he could do to stop Hibari from going to look for Tsuna.

* * *

"Tsu-kun? Well, he went to the college to play on the piano, but he said he'd be back around lunch-time to help out." Nana had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Ah, I believe he was going to work on a song for someone. Although, I think when he comes back, I'm sending him to his bed. I don't thing he slept at all last night."

"He didn't sleep?" Hibari questioned, sitting at his usual corner with his tea in hand. Of course, Nana had approached him since she knew he was the _polite _boy that was friends with her son. She nodded her head, before placing a rice cake in front of him, looking thoughtful.

"He seemed upset," she commented, looking thoughtful. "Usually he would tell me what's on his mind, but he ran right past me and locked himself in his room."

Hibari nodded his head, his hood still covering his face before his attention was brought to the café entrance, noticing the door open quickly and then slam shut, causing Nana to jump in fright. Standing with his back to them was Tsuna, looking like he'd ran the whole way to the café due to his panting.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana called out, sounding slightly nervous. "Did someone upset you...?"

Slowly, Tsuna turned to face her, his usual caramel-honey eyes now a dark, tired amber. Nana could only let out a gasp and then run over to him, checking him over, confused as to how he had gotten himself in such a state.

"That's it, you're going to bed!" Nana declared, before looking behind herself and looking at Hibari. "I'm sorry Kyoya-kun, but could you come back possibly tomorrow-?"

"Kyoya-san?" his tired eyes then focused on the corner of the café before returning to their usual caramel-brown. "What... are you doing here...? I thought you were in hospital..."

"I discharged myself," he replied calmly, ignoring Nana's confused stare. "They kept me over night to make sure there wasn't any further problems."

"I see," Tsuna then gave a smile, albeit bitter. "I'm glad to see you're okay, Kyoya-san."

With that, he turned to leave once more, planning on heading home so that he could flop in bed, to curl up. What he didn't expect, however, was for Hibari to suddenly be at his side, gripping onto his arm.

"I need to talk to you," his expression remained calm. "But if you need rest, it can wait."

"You can just tell me the now," he couldn't bring himself to look at Hibari. He clenched his fist, before forcibly calming himself. "I'm just shocked that you still want to see me after last night."

"Why wouldn't I?" Hibari's eyes then narrowed. "It's not your fault I ended up like that."

"But it was-" Tsuna was silenced when Hibari shot him a look, before dragging the brunette teen over to the table he was sitting at.

"I'll tell you," Hibari paused, causing Tsuna to stare at him questioningly. "I'll tell you why I reacted like that.

* * *

_**14 Years ago**_

_**Tokyo, Hibari Corporation**_

Hibari, despite only being five at the time, could remember the amount of arguments his mother and father got into- usually over the fact that it was well known his father had multiple relationships with many women, usually quite a bit younger than him.

Apparently, however, Hibari really was his only child, thus the reason he kept his mother around. He was only a child, yet he could still understand what was going on.

His mother was constantly upset, being kept at the side simply because she no longer 'satisfied' his father, constantly threatening him that she would take Hibari away from him if he didn't get his act together. The arguments happened every day, either in person or over the phone.

It was something the raven-haired child now considered to be 'normal'. He ignored it the fact that he was standing beside his mother, glancing around himself. The argument this time, however, seemed to be solely focused on him.

"I refuse for Kyoya to have his wife chosen for him! Do you even know what day and age it is now? Arranged marriages never work out!" he heard his mother say, yet he was too focused on the different trophies and awards around his fathers office. "You don't even like the Miura family! So why? It better not be a business reason!"

His father chose to ignore his mother, which Hibari shrugged at. The amount of times he'd seen it was hard to count. Instead of paying attention to them, he focused on the engraved writing on the awards, noting there was a lot of new awards added since the last time he was here. His attention was caught onto a large clear trophy, which had a silver plaque on the base stating that his father had won the worldwide singing competition, known as _'Move!' _for that year.

His father owned a business that revolved around computing and technology, so it was a surprising he even had singing talent.

Of course, the Miura family owned a small record label and was planning on giving it over to his father, on the condition that Hibari was to marry their daughter, Haru. It was clear that his father was a rather greedy man- and the thought of owning multiple companies made it worse.

"Kyoya! Damn it, listen to me!" Hibari didn't turn his head, knowing his mother was still talking to his father. "Don't you even care about Kyo-kun's feelings on the matter?"

"Not that it matters. He'll learn to accept it when he grows up," was the sharp response that came from the man. Hibari stopped when he suddenly felt the dark aura come from his father, along with a subtle threat. "You better watch it. You wouldn't want anything happening to you, would you?"

It was then Hibari realized his father was not the loving parental figure he wanted. He only needed his mother. But now he felt threatened, just from the tone his father had used.

* * *

_**10 Years ago**_

_**Tokyo, Hibari Household**_

There was a dull _thud _as Hibari hit the floor, barely making a sound as his face stung. He merely sat up, preparing to apologize to his fuming father while keeping his head lowered- yet his father was the first to speak.

"What the hell was that Kyoya?" he spat, getting up from the piano after slamming the keys. "I know you can sing better than that- but you barely managed to keep in tune!"

"I'm sorry, father," he stated quietly. "But we've been practising for eight hours straight... my throat hurts-"

"_Your throat hurts?_" his father repeated, before he raised his hand to strike his son. "Don't give me a reason like that! Go get a drink and then come back here! We won't be stopping until you've perfected the song!"

Hibari merely nodded his head, thankful that his fathers hand had dropped by his side before getting back to his feet. At the age of nine, he finally understood why his mother wanted to keep him away from his father as much as possible.

He went to the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water before closing his eyes, rubbing his cheek before reopening them, his eyes dark.

He hated his father. He hated sharing a name with his father. He hated the fact that he was going to end up having the exact same future as him. He didn't want to be him. He wanted to be himself.

He hated the thought of who he might become– but since he was forced to walk in his fathers footsteps, he assumed that he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

In the end, the only person he held close, his mother, was going to end up hating him.

* * *

_**5 Years ago**_

_**Tokyo, Hibari Household**_

"You've got such a beautiful voice, Kyoya," his mother smiled, reaching up and cupping her sons cheek. "It's a lot nicer than your fathers. Softer. It holds a lot more emotion."

Hibari felt a slight smile tug at his lips, before he leaned his head into her touch. Normally he hated singing, but since his mother didn't force him to do it, he enjoyed it more when he done it out of his own free will.

"I can't believe you're already fourteen! How time flies..." he stared at his mother, who eventually moved her hands away from his face and continued to play the piano contentedly. "We'll have to leave soon though... I don't know how much longer it'll be until your father moves you away from here..."

He nodded his head, understanding fully what his mother was saying. They'd already decided to move into a small town called Namimori, enough distance away from Tokyo so that his father wouldn't find them easily. Hibari had voiced out how much he hated the thought of taking over his fathers business- and how his father had gotten mad at him when he point blank refused to marry Haru Miura.

He was about to start singing again, but then all the lights cut out, which caused him to pause and then move when he heard the window shattering, shoving his mother out the way as a loud gunshot rung through the air. He felt nothing at first, but then there was a sudden flare of pain across his chest as he collapsed onto the floor, right beside his mother, who was frozen on the spot, eyes wide.

"Kyoya? Kyoya!"

Hibari forced himself to sit up slightly, only to flop back down, hearing other people shouting at each other.

"You were meant to shoot the woman!"

"I wasn't expecting the kid to take the bullet for her!"

"See, because of you, we aren't going paid! And if the kid dies, we're dead!"

Hibari closed his eyes, the noise slowly drowning out as he felt pounding in his ears. He could barely hear his mothers cries for him to move- to give some sign that he was still alive.

What he did feel, however, was when her body fell beside him- everything going silent.

* * *

_**2 Years ago**_

_**Namimori, Shopping District**_

Now seventeen-years-old, Hibari had managed to get away from his father- who he blamed for his mothers death. It was obvious who killed her was getting paid for it, and the silent threatening language his father always emitted towards her.

Now, with only the small apartment his mother had bought, he struggled to live on his own. He went out on the streets everyday, rain or shine, singing and playing his guitar for a little extra income before going to small café's and bars in the evening, only just managing to make enough money to feed himself, pay bills and buy himself other necessities.

Sitting on the street, he was soaking wet and the weather wasn't letting up in the slightest. He was chilled to the bone, yet he continued to play and sing away, knowing that he didn't have much of a choice.

When an umbrella suddenly covered his head, he was forced to glance up, only to notice that there was a blonde-haired male crouching beside him, looking concerned.

"I know you like performing, but you're going to get sick if you play in this weather," he then gave a grin. "Though, I have to admit, you have a great voice. I'm surprised you don't try to get a contract."

"I don't intend to go for a contract. I want to be nothing like _him_," murmured Hibari absent-mindedly, shivering softly before he began to retune his guitar. "Besides, I like living like this. It feels like I'm not being caged like a herbivore."

The blonde-haired male could only frown, before taking note of the shivering. Hibari didn't notice the cold until the rain was taken off of him, leaving only the cold air to get to him.

"My name's Dino, what's yours?" he asked, still keeping the umbrella over Hibari's head.

"Hibari Kyoya-" he then paused, hoping that Dino didn't pick up on his name. Sadly, due to his luck, Dino seemed to recognize it straight away.

"Hibari Kyoya?" he then tilted his head. "You would happen to be-"

"Don't you _dare _voice that out," he snarled suddenly, before he started to cough, shuddering. "Get out of here."

"I can't do that Kyoya, you're clearly not feeling well-" he got to his feet, before grabbing Hibari's arm and pulling him up. "Come on. We'll get you some dry clothes and something to eat. It looks like you could do with it."

Hibari merely bowed his head before nodding, knowing the other male wouldn't give up on it- and if it meant his father wouldn't be brought up, he was happy enough.

* * *

His fingers moved numbly against his shirt, his expression growing irritated when he couldn't undo the buttons of his shirt- only stopping when Dino came over and starting undoing them himself.

"I'm guessing you can't feel your hands," was the light comment. "I'm not surprised. You're freezing."

Dino continued to unbutton his shirt, before he paused when he saw Hibari's scarred chest. The bullet wound and then surgery hadn't only just left him with the memories, but now he had something that was a constant reminder, every single day.

He merely shrugged before taking the shirt off of Hibari, drying him off before slipping a baggy shirt over his head.

"I won't ask you to explain anything," Dino spoke quietly, before glancing up. "But I would like to offer you a contract."

Hibari then shot him a look.

"Who the hell are you exactly herbivore?"

"Dino Cavallone," the blonde then gave another grin. "I own _Cavallone Studios_. Of course, my company is more well known in Italy, but we're looking for more talent over the world."

"And the catch is?" Hibari questioned, not looking altogether too trusting.

"No catch," he then smiled. "I just see potential."

* * *

_**Present**_

_**Namimori, Sawada Café**_

"So basically, the thoughts I was having at the time I wrote those lyrics were about my mother," he closed his slate-blue eyes slowly. "When she died– got murdered, I felt as if my world was coming to an end. I honestly was hoping that I would die. The bullet never hit any of my organs though, while my mother got shot in the head."

"I... didn't know..." Tsuna mumbled, his eyes drooping from tiredness before he wiped at them quickly, trying to hide the fact he was close to tears. "I-I'm sorry... for reminding you..."

"It's fine," he then leaned back, drinking his tea. "Right now, only you and Cavallone know about my past. It's something I don't want anyone knowing about."

"But if your father organized for your mother to get killed then-"

"There isn't any proof Tsunayoshi, or else I would have gotten him jailed," he closed his eyes. "The culprits were never found."

Tsuna nodded his head, before he paused and looked up again.

"Why did you tell me though? You know my name, but other than that I'm really still a stranger-"

"I suppose I've taken a liking to you," Hibari then shrugged. "Besides, if I'm going to be working along side you, I'd rather not have unneeded barriers in the way."

"But-"

"No buts Tsunayoshi. All I want it for you to help me when it comes to writing songs. You can still study music and work here, but I just want to have some of your time."

Tsuna still wanted to object, but after seeing the look in Hibari's eyes- he knew he couldn't say no. Hibari had practically told him secrets that he would normally tell no one. It made him feel happy that he could be trusted enough to keep it a secret.


End file.
